


Trust, I'm doing you a favor

by crookedspoon



Series: Traumaverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood As Lube, Creampie, Extremely Underage, Guilt, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Large Cock, M/M, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Stomach Bulge, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Joker is tired of watching Batman's unresolved desire for his little Robin and decides to help out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Joker (DCU)
Series: Traumaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550170
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge, Naughty List 2019





	Trust, I'm doing you a favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> Inspired by FleetSparrow's requests, but not written as a gift because they didn't opt-in for extreme underage.
> 
>  ~~"To a good home" means that this work will be gifted to the first person commenting that they would like to receive it as a gift. I will also reserve a front row seat in hell for us :)~~ Thank you, WithTheKeyIsKing, for adopting this!
> 
> If you're just here for the extremely underage noncon porn and want nothing of the angst, stop reading before the --- break. Seriously, I'm warning you.

Joker doesn't know what it is with these broody Bat types and their martyr complexes. Always screaming "Take me instead!" when, really, that's not the point at all. Batman should realize by now that everything Joker does is for B's own benefit. If he were to swap places with Joker's specially chosen actors, why, he wouldn't be able to enjoy the show anymore, would he?

"Joker, let him go," Batman pleads with him. "It's me you want."

It's true that Joker wouldn't _mind_ it if he had Batman in the position his little helper is in, but Joker has a vision of how this event is supposed to go and Batsy doesn't feature into it until much later. Really, that man has no artistic bone in his body.

"Oh, come on now, Batsy. I'm doing you a _favor._ You know as well as I that you are going to thank me later."

Predictably, Batman doesn't agree with him _yet,_ but he'll come around. Until then, he'll just have to continue to struggle against his bonds – special Joker brand: a straitjacket strapped with explosives, complete with a feel better message scribbled on it in green marker. You know, like you would find on a cast, only it's Batman's mind that needs mending.

To think he's been denying himself for so long. Batman must get off on the self-flagellation. But no longer. Uncle Joker is here to help.

His henchmen give him a thumbs up behind the camera. Of course Joker is going to memorialize the event, so Batman can relive it whenever he pleases. He's even arranged Batman's little helper so his face would be toward Batman, and the camera.

The little Robin cries out so prettily when Joker presses his thumb into that cute little hole. Joker can see why Batsy wants him: those rosy cheeks stained with tears, that slim body tied over the broken console that could have let B down safely, his butt round but firm and so inviting. Who wouldn't commit a sin to have a taste of that? There's even a tent beginning to form in Joker's pants and he doesn't usually go for ones that young. They're too small and weak to put up much of a fight. But this one is going to look so good on film.

"Joker, stop!" Batman pleads again, but his words are starting to become slurred. Joker has injected him with a paralytic that has some, shall we say, _stimulating_ side effects, as Batsy will soon find out. "You don't have to do this."

"You're right, I wouldn't have to if you weren't so repressed."

Joker sighs and plunges two gloved fingers into Robin's open mouth. He doesn't bite him this time. Good, he's learned his lesson. If he's disobedient, it's only gonna get worse for him and B. And he doesn't want to cause his mentor pain, does he?

"I'm not blind, Batsy. Everyone can see how you look at this little one. How you dote on him when he has so much as a scratch. How you tremble with want when he presses his agile, little body against yours." 

Joker rubs a hand down Robin's quivering back, pauses for cinematic effect, and forces a wet finger into him. It's a real shame how tight and unused he is. Especially since Joker can just imagine how much Batsy _wants_ to have this kid bouncing on his cock with ease every night. And how much effort it must take to suppress that urge. And people call _him_ insane. Joker would never deny himself. That's just absurd.

"I know how you think," Joker continues, rubbing his finger deeper into Robin's squirming body. "I know you want this kid, you naughty Bat. You can't hide that from me. All that sexual tension between you, phew, it's been making me all sweaty. How _do_ you do it? How do you stay away from the kid. I bet you fall asleep dreaming of his cherry lips sucking on your cock, dragging his pink tongue up the length of it. And then you hate yourself for it."

Joker makes a derisive sound to indicate what he thinks of that. He adds another finger, none too gently, delighting in the way Robin tries to wriggle away from the intrusion but can't. How brave he is to never once beg Joker to stop. All those demands are coming from Batsy's corner. Maybe the little one doesn't want to worry his mentor. In which case, isn't that charming? The loyalty, the self-sacrifice. It makes Joker all tingly inside with the need to destroy something. Preferably Robin's cherry. 

"I'm just helping you out here, giving him a little taste of what you'll be able to provide for him for many nights to come. Heh. Because you will, after this, won't you? What a waste it would be if I broke him in for you and you'd cast my gift aside by not using him the way you want to. Don't you think so, too, kid?"

Robin cries out as Joker shoves another finger into him. My, my, that is going to be a tight fit. Perhaps he should have brought something to ease the way for him. Oh well, nothing like a bit of pain to feel alive. Joker is going to make Robin feel _very_ alive quite soon, and the idea of hurting him is making Joker hard.

Because let's face it: Joker is none too pleased with the kid. Ever since he first arrived on the scene, he's been taking up all of Batman's attention. It's always "Robin, watch out!" and "Robin, now!" and "Robin, hang in there. I'll be right with you." 

The only time Joker can get Batman to notice him is when he kidnaps the little runt and makes B search for him. Well, no longer. Maybe if he prepares Robin for him, Batsy can get this off his chest, they can go back to normal. And even if his plan backfires, he'll be certain to have B's ire. Win-win for everyone involved. Okay, maybe not the kid, but Joker couldn't care less about him. He'd just as soon kill him but why would he when there's still so much fun to be had with the two?

"Oh, I get it. You never wanted to be his first. You wanted him to choose his partners, to try out his options, and then one day, if you're lucky, he'd choose you and you wouldn't have to feel so guilty anymore. So noble. So romantic. A tale for the ages. But are you really willing to wait that long for something you might never get? Either of you could die in the meantime and then what would have been the point of all that pining? All that useless suffering? So I'm going to help you by getting the party started."

Joker unzips his slacks and takes out his engorged cock. It's almost purple with need. He rubs it against Robin's red and twitching hole, smearing pre-come all over it. Not that it's going to smoothe the ride much.

"I'll be his first tonight."

Joker lines himself up and holds eye contact with Batman's cowl as he drives himself into Robin's tight little hole. The boy grits his teeth at first, not letting out any sounds, and it's so cute to watch. Batman would likely agree if he could. He's slumped in his bonds by now, but still aware of everything that is happening, unable to avert his eyes.

"This could have been yours, Batman. You could have been the first."

When Joker slams himself the rest of the way into the boy's unwilling body, Robin finally screams. Ah, it's the moment Joker has waited for, for there is no sweeter music. He pulls out slowly, watching in fascination how the little one's rim clings to his cock. He pushes himself back in equally slowly and holds open the stretched-out he is rubbing raw.

"I gotta say, B. Robin feels exquisite. You don't know what you're missing out on."

Joker alternates his shallow thrusts with powerful ones that stab Robin deep in his gut and make him scream in agony. Joker couldn't be harder if this were Batman he was sodomizing. Even if Robin is too small and weak to give Joker the kind of fight he usually prefers, his helplessness gets to him. He has half a mind to steal him away and keep him. Do this to him every night until he can't live without it and send Batsy videos of Robin's improvement. He might even hand him out as a prize to his henchmen – some extra incentive to stay in his employ.

But he's doing this for Batsy, not because he wants to. So he'll let them both go home tonight, free of guilt and shame.

Joker groans and snaps his hips faster. Robin clenches around him hard, but he's sliding in easier now, if still a bit jerkily, streaks of red coating his cock.

Joker cackles. "Congratulations. This one's no longer a virgin."

He gathers some of the blood on his fingers and holds them up so the camera can zoom in on them.

Robin is crying openly now, heartfelt sobs wracking his tiny body, and it's the best feeling. Joker is so close. He grabs Robin's hips tight, holding them still as he pounds into him and watches his blood-stained cock disappear into that tight clutch over and over.

With a loud groan, Joker spills himself deep inside Robin. He half expects it to come out the other side, Robin coughing up his come because he's so small and there's nowhere else for it to go. It gives Joker some more fun ideas of what to do with the kid should his plan not work out.

When Joker pulls out and tucks his sated cock away, come streaked with blood leaks out of Robin's well-used hole. The boy looks utterly drained, hanging off the console. A pretty sight. Very artistic. Just the kind Joker likes.

"You've done well, kid," he says and ruffles the boy's hair. "Batman is so proud of you. Now he can be with you. In fact, why don't we invite him over, so that he can have you right now?"

Neither Robin nor Batman react. Typical. No appreciation for anything Joker does. But, as an artist he is used to people taking him for granted.

He unties Robin and transfers him to a nearby workbench and cuffs him to it, with his legs spread wide and his panties dangling off an ankle. Really, Joker has never understood why Batman lets him put his legs on display like that, but maybe that's how the man gets his rocks off. Just a little visual taste of what he told himself he can never have.

It takes two of his henchmen to wheel Batman over for the main event, even with a dolly. Well, as long as they get the job done. It's so hard to find reliable help in his line of work. They keep dropping dead like flies.

Batman's face is slack and drool is dribbling down his chin, but he's as aware as he ever is. Which means, he's also aware of how uncomfortably hard he must be by now. 

"This is the moment we've all been waiting for!" Joker intones grandly. "Well, mostly me, so we can get this over with, and you, although you've been denying yourself. But after tonight, you'll no longer have to!"

With deft fingers, Joker removes the cup from Batman's crotch without electrocuting himself in the process. He's become intimately acquainted with the Batsuit's security systems over the years, although not in the fun way.

"Would you look at that. Someone's excited!"

Batman is not only hard, he's pulsing and dripping, looking about ready to explode at the merest touch. Joker risks it, grabbing the raging erection and feeling it twitch in his fist. He pumps it, once, twice, just to get it nice and wet all over. Batman has a lot more mass to him than the Joker does, and a small part of Joker can understand why he wanted to wait before he claimed the Robin as his. There's no way that cock could fit into that tiny asshole and still be fun for Robin. Which is what makes it all the more fun for Joker. 

"Today is your lucky day, B. You don't have to wait any longer to claim your prize!"

Joker rubs the tip of Batman's bulging cock against Robin's hole. It doesn't seem like it can take the Bat rod's girth, but looks can be deceiving and Joker is sure the kid is going to do everything he can to please Batman in whatever way he can. 

"Ready or not, here you come!"

Robin's eyes flick open as if he had just come to again when Joker grips one of his thighs to guide him onto Batsy's massive cock. There's rustling coming from B's straitjacket, as though the man was trying to shift away. To think that he can still move. Though maybe the paralytic is beginning to wear off.

"And remember that if you try to free yourself, you'll blow us all up, not just yourself!"

Robin looks down at where Batman is pushing into him. His face is ashen, his jaw clenched, panic and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry if you can't see anything, kiddo. I'll send you a copy so you can watch every detail of this later on."

Batman gurgles at him. Perhaps it was meant to be a growl. Joker can't tell, and he doesn't care. He has a Bat coupling to undertake. He wonders if breeders ever feel this much glee in helping their desired specimen get it on.

"Are you having fun yet? Because I certainly am. Look how far you're stretching birdboy's hole."

Even with the added lubrication Joker has provided, it seems to take forever until the head of Batman's cock makes it past the kid's rim.

"How much more do you think he can take? Surely now that you're inside of him, you want to be _all the way_ inside."

Robin is scrunching up his face and breathing shallowly, no doubt finding it difficult to relax. Joker forces more of Batman into him. They're going in increments. forward and back, until it's almost easy to guide Robin along Batman's cock.

Batman is also starting to stir again. He's breathing heavier, spittle bubbling at his lips, and his hips are twitching forward as if he wants to bury himself the rest of the way into his little Robin. Joker, being the helpful citizen that he is, assists Batman in fucking his Robin the way Joker fucked him before. He even undoes Robin's tunic and pushes his shirt up so Batman can admire the massive bulge he's creating in that taut stomach.

By the time Batsy can comfortably shove half his length into Robin, the kid's gone boneless. He's not squirming or wiggling or tightening up anything anymore. He just lies there and lets himself get jostled with each of Batman's thrusts. It makes him look like a very convincing doll.

Whether or not Batsy is into that, he fucks Robin with gusto now, each jab of his hips ramming his cock deeper and Joker watches Robin's belly distend over and over, as if some alien parasite was at work inside his gut. Despite what is rather a brutal scene, the little Robin's little Robin is standing at attention. Joker runs a finger down its tiny length. Robin gives a surprised cry. Not so lifeless after all.

Joker strokes Robin's penis with his thumb and first two fingers, barely needing more than that. The boy writhes, wanting to thrust up into Joker's hand and probably not wanting to feel any more of Batman's cock by clenching down on it. His eyes are wide, his mouth open, and he's breathing in quick, sharp bursts.

"I bet you want to taste him," Joker says and angles the kid's penis at Batman's face, so that his come can spatter it.

Crying out loudly, the boy strains against his cuffs and trembles so hard he's almost convulsing.

Batman gives a loud grunt, too. His orgasm has been slow in building yet it still takes Joker by surprise. Batsy's hips twitch as he shoots the little Robin full of his come. Meanwhile, nothing has come out of Robin's twitching penis.

"Whoops, too bad, Batsy. Guess you have to wait until your boy here hits puberty before you can taste his seed."

Joker throws his head back and laughs.

Once he's calmed down and remembered they're doing a show, he motions his henchmen to get a good shot of the moment Batman pulls out of Robin's ruined and gaping hole. It's leaking a great amount of come, like Robin's eyes are leaking exhausted tears, and it almost makes Joker want to plunge himself into the kid again. But Batman might regain his strength any moment and Joker would rather not be around when that happens. He contends himself with swirling a finger around the boy's rim and tasting the mixture of blood and come he scooped up.

After that, he deactivates the bomb strapped to B's chest and makes himself scarce. Joker is confident that Batsy will find his own way out of the warehouse. He finds his way out of most situations.

Joker would love to be a fly on the wall to keep watching how Batman means to get himself out of this one, how he's going to stay away from Robin now that he's had a taste of him. Or if he's finally going to give in to his desire and have Robin every way he pleases since Joker opened up that avenue to him.

Ah, the suspense is killing him!

\---

Bruce doubts he will ever feel clean again. He has showered three times by the time he allows himself to enter Dick's room again, and still the sick feeling churns inside his stomach. Perhaps he shouldn't even be here. Dick might not want to ever see him again. It was enough that he had to bathe him as gently as he could and treat his wounds, because he didn't want to explain to Alfred how Dick had sustained them.

He's given Dick painkillers before putting him to bed, and now he wants to make sure that he's sound asleep.

More than that, he feels the need to apologize profusely. But no matter what he can say, he can't undo what has happened. What he has done to Dick. _Oh God, Dick. I'm so sorry._

"Bruce..." Dick whispers when he notices him in the door.

Bruce tugs at the turtleneck he's thrown on to feel halfway decent in Dick's presence and walks into the room. Gingerly, he sits on the edge of Dick's bed, curling his fingers into his palms to keep himself from reaching out and patting the back of Dick's hand or from brushing Dick's hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time and Bruce is startled to hear Dick's voice mixed in with his own.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Dick," he tries to reassure him.

"I'm sorry I fell for Joker's trap," the boy says in a wavering voice. "If you didn't have to come rescue me, you wouldn't have had to... had to..."

"Dick, none of this is your fault. This is all on the Joker."

Dick turns his head to the side. Silence follows. It leaves Bruce alone with his guilt that wants to swallow him. He can't let it. For Dick's sake, he can't let it.

"Does it bother you?" Dick rejoins quietly. "That he said he was the first?"

Shame flares through Bruce. It shouldn't matter if Joker was the first or the last, what matters is that he shouldn't have touched Dick at all – but a dark and possessive part of Bruce is jealous that Joker took that from him. He would never have touched Dick himself, but the mere knowledge that the clown took something from him enrages Bruce.

"It's okay, Bruce," Dick whispers. "He wasn't."

Ice runs down Bruce's spine. "Oh, Dick, no." He wants to hug this kid, wants to tell him it's okay, that no one is going to hurt him anymore, but he doesn't trust himself this close to Dick. Not after he rutted into him like a wild animal, unable to stop until he had found fulfillment. He can still feel Dick on his length...

"What's wrong?" Dick asks, genuinely surprised. "He made such a big deal of it. I thought you'd be relieved to hear he wasn't."

His poor, sweet, innocent Dick. What an unlucky kid he is. "No one should have done that to you, Dick. Ever."

"Oh," Dick says, as if Bruce's words were a strange revelation he does not know what to do with. "Okay."

"You should rest up now." Bruce bends forward to kiss Dick on his forehead the way he does every night, before he stops himself. He'll have to relearn how to behave around Dick, so he won't do anything that would upset either of them.

"Can't you stay here tonight?" Dick tugs at Bruce's sleeve as he moves to get up. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Bruce swallows. How can he stay with Dick after what happened? How can he ever be alone with him anymore? "I can't, Dick."

Dick turns his head again. "Do you hate me?"

"Dick, no. Why would you think that? I could never hate you."

"Then, did you hate it? Is that why you don't want to stay?"

Bruce's turtleneck suddenly feels tight around his throat. His hands are sweating, his pulse racing. "I'd love to stay, but I can't."

"Because of what we did?"

Bruce swallows. "Yes." He sounds hoarse. "Because of what I did to you."

Dick takes Bruce's hand in his. "It's okay, Bruce. I don't mind. Just stay with me, please?"

Well, the bed is certainly big enough for two adults to sleep in comfortably. It should be fine if he lies down on top of the blanket. "All right, Dick. If that's what you need."

"Thank you, Bruce."

Bruce turns off the light of the bedside lamp and walks around to the other side of the bed. He lies down on his side, curled protectively around Dick. He'll let no more harm come to the boy. 

Dick shuffles closer and sucks in sharp breaths of pain as he does so. Bruce wants to tell him to settle down and sleep, but he guesses Dick is doing just that, trying to find a position that's most comfortable for him. He seems to find it curled up against Bruce, with his head resting against Bruce's chest. Bruce's heart is hammering.

They're silent for so long that Bruce thinks Dick must have fallen asleep already.

"Bruce?" Dick whispers eventually and fidgets a little. It makes Bruce painfully aware of how close they are.

"Hm?"

"You know, you can do it again if you like." Dick cranes his neck to kiss Bruce's jaw. "I mean, I don't mind it if it's you. I want to make you feel good."

Bruce doesn't know if his heart can sink any further. "You don't know what you're saying." Bruce's cock, however, knows exactly what he's saying.

"I'm sorry." Dick wants to curl in on himself tighter, but winces when he moves. Bruce wraps his arms around him. It's the only thing he can think of doing. How do you reassure an abused child that what happened to him never has to happen again. How can he be a safe space for Dick when he's not safe at all?

"It's okay, Dick. You've done nothing wrong. Just go to sleep now. You need it."

They both do.

First thing in the morning, Bruce has to see if he can't find a child therapist he can trust. Dick needs someone to talk to who is not Bruce or Alfred, someone with whom he can be honest, without having to hide their secret identities. He'll fly someone into the States if he has to. As long as there's anyone who can help Dick, Bruce will spare neither trouble nor expense to get him that help.

That's what his mind is planning, anyway. His cock has different ideas altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Despicable" by grandson.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry? You're welcome? I've had this idea for a while now, and it acts sort of as a prequel to the WIP I've started for the jaydick flashfic prompt "Rumors & Reputation" which I never finished. Maybe one day.


End file.
